Digital Purple Man
The Digital Purple Man, or for short the Digital PM, is a computer virus that took over all technology in a hi-tech city and brought the animatronics back. The Digital PM is the remaining spirit of the Purple Guy (see Five Nights at Freddy's wiki) after his body was destroyed by a malfunctioning Golden Bonnie suit. It still existed as an essence, or soul, that hacked into the city's computer system becoming a virus and taking over the city's technological items. Appearance The Digital PM was once only a purple screen with red and orange eyes. But he took over Jonathon Borg's walker. When playing nights 1-7, the Digital PM's body is the walker, a 6-legged robotic spider about the size of a 10-year old, while its face is the same purple screen with red and orange eyes. Its legs are mostly black, but the points on the bottoms are grey. Borg is not riding. But on Night 8 and Night 9, the screen as the head is not the purple screen anymore. It's a black screen with no eyes but and purple lightning symbol in the middle. Borg has been made unconscious, and the Digital PM has taken over his body. If you get the Good Ending for the game Borg is released and the Digital PM is destroyed. It will not return in the next game. Location The Digital PM, like all the rebooted animatronics, will start the night on the Tech Stage. It will move to random rooms on the path to the Office, but regardless of which rooms it comes through, it will normally appear at the left door. Behavior The Digital PM will not move from the Tech Stage until the start of Night 3 or sometimes 4-5 am during Night 2. But it does move fiercely. It will move to random rooms on the path to the office. But it does start on floor 34, so it may take a while for it to get to your door. Regardless of which room it moves to, it will normally appear at the left door. If the player spots it with the Door Lights, it will be only 3 seconds before it starts to walk through the doorway. During this time, the player must close the left door. If the player's attempt to close the door has succeeded, the Digital PM will make a faint electric sound and can no longer be spotted at the door. The player can now open the left door and survive, but still might have to wait a few seconds as the Digital PM struggles into a vent before using the Monitor as it will quickly come back and jumpscare the player. If you wish to check for animatronics during these moments, use the Camera. If the player's attempt to close the left door has failed, the Digital PM will walk into the room and will jumpscare the player if he/she does not put up the Freddy Fazbear Head in time. If waiting a few seconds with it equipped, the Digital PM will leave the office and will head into a random room.